Ford Car and Link
Ford Car and Link is an animated comedy series about the PSA agent Ford Car trying to capture the villian Link. The other main characters are Ford Car's brother Dancing Penguin and the boss G. It started airing on TV in 2009 sometime after Link was captured, and has been very popular ever since. One popular feature about it is that the show is based on many events that actually happened in the USA with some edits. Description This show starts out with the intro, which is Ford Car attempting to catch Link while Epic Music is playing. Then it will show most of the cast. Then Tails will try to help which ends up going horribly wrong. Link will then escape all the traps set up to catch him. And one running gag was Ford Car putting a dollar under an anvil and he saw and said "Ooh, a dollar!" and trys to get it and then gets an anvil to his head. It will then move on to whatever episode is airing. Darktan will sometimes make appearences in quite a few episodes as the enemy of both Ford Car, and Link. He will usually send Abyss Knights, or some of his other minions to capture them. Ford Car, and Link will then ironically team up and fight their way out. They will then shake flippers, and Ford Car will reveal a hidden trap. Link somehow allways escapes though leaving G's top agent with no criminal caught. New episodes air every Friday night a 7:00. It is sponsored by Oxipie, Fishburger Helper, Mershins-Kazooy Inc, and Wes Industries. Cast * S 1/2/3 - Ford Car, as himself * S 1/2/3 - Spy Guy Pers, as Link * S 1/2/3 - G, as himself * S 1/-/3 - Dancing Penguin as himself * S -/2/-''' - Fake Tails6000, as '''Darktan * S -/2/-''' - Computer Generated Voice, as '''Metal Explorer Secondary characters * Tails6000 as himself * Penghis Khan as himself * Tapestrea, as Witchy Penguin * Cadence, as herself * Winston, as himself * Billy Mays, as himself * Mabel, as herself * Warper, as Robo-Gary * Sensei Wraith, as Herbert Horror * Willy the Penguin as himself * Freecie1 as himself Episodes Season 1 Season 1 of Ford Car and Link is mostly focused on Ford Car trying to capture Link and takes place from near the end of 2007 to the end of 2008. It's almost the same as the real thing except Link's large hatred for G was left out as it was thought to be rather to offensive (see the article Link for details), and Ford Car was captured by Darktan instead of Link. * Episode 1: How It Began, Part 1 - This is the first episode in the entire series. It shows how Ford Car first met Link, and how they became rivals. It also shows their point of view in flashbacks with the participation of Dancing Penguin and G. * Episode 2: How It Began, Part 2 - The continuation of the previous episode. * Episode 3: Darktonian Terror - Darktan sends an army of Doom Knights to capture Ford Car due to the agent telling a joke about him at the South Pole Council. He succeeds and Link is tempted to just leave him there. A few days later though, the villian realizes that he misses the times when he and Ford Car were rivals. This eventually leads him to rescue the agent and the chase starts again. * Episode 4: Ford Car and the Furry Fiend - After borrowing one of G's inventions, Ford Car turns Link into a Puffle in hopes of catching him more easily. Even worse for Link, Mabel finds him attractive as a Puffle and is constantly following him. Later however, Link is turned back to normal and the machine breaks down. * Episode 5: The nightmare that never ends! - In bed one night the cast of the show had a big pass out and had nightmares for example, Ford Car has dreams about Link trying to catch him; Link is getting captured by Ford Car's traps always; Dancing Penguin dreams that the Night Club is closing; G dreams that his whole family is being taken by Darktan's army; Darktan is having random dreams about him losing to the good guys; Winston is having weird dreams about him getting hugged by everyone he hugged; Cadence dreams that no one wants to play Dance Off with her. And then when they notice a weird villain called the Dream Destroyer Controller of Nightmares has caused these insanity dreams. And then the ones who had the dreams work together and defeat this villain for good and then Ford Car shows a hidden trap on Link and then gets hit with the anvil poor Ford Car! * Episode 6: Rap If Lo Lo - This episode is an April Fools joke by the producers. Hannah Montana sings about Link and Ford Car in a cool music video. * Episode 7: MAH BOI! - Ford Car travels to the house of the mysterious creature PogoPunk, hoping he'll know how to catch Link. The agent offers him fifty coins, and a free Snowtendo DS, so Pogopunk agrees. Later Link is shown sitting under a Pine Tree relaxing when Pogopunk approaches. Never seeing him, Link runs as fast as he can with the creature calling out "MAH BOI! This sentence to Ban Island is what all true villians strive for"! In the end Link makes Ford Car fall into black paint, leading Pogopunk to believe he's the Boi. The Agent yells and then runs away with the strange creature chasing him on a pogo stick waving a net around. * Episode 8: Blasts from the Past - Having gotten a hold of G's Time Machine, Ford Car plans on going back in time to stop Link from ever becoming a villian and joining the Str00dels. Unfortunatley he sets it to far back and accidently lets out the army of Khanzem and a younger, and stronger version of Whoot Smackler Whoot. The army invaides all of the USA and Ford Car is ashamed of himself. Later however, Link comes by and offers to help him get the Khanzems back to their time period. The two shake flippers, and activate the time machine. Using a vaccum G attached onto the machine, Ford Car and Link suck the citizens of Khanzem back in time to where they belong. The two then shake flippers again, when Ford Car reveals a hidden trap. Unfortunatley he is caught in it again and Link escapes. * Episode 9: Revenge of Darktan - Darktan decides to capture both Link and Ford Car as his last plan failed. By sending his army of Dark Archons to Club Penguin City, they are soon captured and placed in a cell. Fortunatley Link finds a hole in Darktan's wall. Using a spoon he found, him and Ford Car try and make it bigger. After a few days they manage to escape, but once they get out the chase begins once more. * Episode 10: That's Negative, Partner - In a strange phenomenon accidentally caused by G, all good penguins turn bad and vice-versa. However, Fords are immune to this. Since Ford Car and Dancing Penguin are Fords too, they join good Link, good Darktan and good Xary in their mission to go back in time to stop the madness. * Episode 11: Pengolia's Deadliest - Having tried almost everything to stop Link, Ford Car goes to Pengolia to offer Penghis Khan a deal. Now all of Pengolia is after Link. By tricking Koobly Khan however, the villian manages to escape the army and Ford Car once again returns home with no villian caught. * Episode 12: It was Nothing - The chase has now led Ford Car and Link into the world of Nothing wich is at the moment very unpopulated. As they continue the chase Link finds the control board for the dimension and decides to use it for his own purpose. When he starts typing in actions things get very crazy, such as all the penguins living in the town of Something moving in slow motion, and Ford Car believing he's a Arctic Tern. Eventually though, G stops the hacking and the chase begins once more. * Episode 13: The Unlucky Story - This episode involves Ford Car bribing Mayor McFlapp to make sure he catches Link. Afterwards, Link hides at Ternville. After a comedic chase through the street, Link and Ford Car fall down to the PSA. The narration organ crashes, forcing Mayor McFlapp to restart it to cause the end of the universe. He then restores to a backup, before Ford Car bribed him, and prevents him from doing so to prevent another crash.. * Episode 14: Let's get ready to Rumble - Darktan challenges Ford Car to a extreme Card-Jitsu match against him and Metal Explorer. However the rules state you must have two players on your team, and all the agent's friends are busy at the moment. Eventually he is forced to chose Link as his partner. In the end they defeat Darktan, and Link once again escapes from Ford Car. * Episode 15: Power of Winston - Since he's been able to trap many other penguins with his hugs, Winston is sent out by Ford Car to trap Link. For awhile, the criminal is trapped, but Link eventually escapes. In the end Ford Car is seen being stuck in one of Winston's hugs. * Episode 16: Fruit Pie is Equal to SPLAT! - Ford Car uses the Pie Tank against Link to trap him. Unfortunately, Link simply dodges it and eats the ammo. He then fires bananas with the Banana Blaster and Link is sick to his stomach. With the queasy stomach, Link simply walks to Ford Car. When Ford Car finally catches him, Link get nauseous, and Ford Car runs so he is not hit by the stuff Link will release. Link runs away, causing Ford Car to chase him again. * Episode 17: Twas the afternoon before Christmas - Ford Car gets ready hanging up the Christmas stockings with Dancing Penguin, and decorating the tree. However Link decides to play a prank on the two. That afternoon, he dresses up as Santa and walks in the door (how many igloos have chimenies?) only to realise it's not night. He tries to act like Santa, but the agent pulls down Link's fake beard and reconises him. Getting pie that was ment to be for tomorrow he throws it at Link demanding him to leave. The villian then looks sad and goes to back to his house. However soon after he leaves Ford Car realises that Link must feel lonely, and invites him to celebrate with them. That night they all have roasted mullet, and are happy for the night at least. * Episode 18: Not in 2009 - Ford Car finds himself unconscious in a piece of wood floating in the sea, without remembering what happened to him. He finds a message in his pocket that says "Thank you for letting me go -- Link". He then starts remembering what happened in his Christmas Eve with Link and Dancing Penguin in the form of flashbacks. After being nice to Link and offering him a roasted mullet, Link knocked him out. Later, he is rescued by G and Dancing Penguin in a helicopter and they wish him a Merry Christmas. There, he promises that he will capture Link before the year 2008 ends. * Episode 19: Not The End, Part 1 - In the New Year's Eve, December 31st, Ford Car finally captures Link with the help of Oxipie. Meanwhile, G must join a dance competition to get important information from Dancing Penguin. * Episode 20: Not The End, Part 2 - Ford Car plans to send Link to Ban Island for a 40 year suspension. He boards a ship and starts sailing to the island. However while they're sailing, the two mysteriously break the Fourth Wall. Meanwhile, G shows his dance moves and Dancing Penguin reveals what he knows about the Fourth Wall. * Episode 21: Not The End, Part 3 - Ford Car and Link end up in the dimension of Redwall. They suprisingly find Billy Mays there as well, advertising a new type of scone to the Abbeydwellers. Now with the help of the advertiser's products, they must find the Fourth Wall and get back to the USA. But things go wrong when Link escapes from Ford Car. Meanwhile, G uses his Fourth Wall Breaker 3000 machine to transport himself to the Fourth Wall. * Episode 22: Not The End, Part 4 - Link escapes from the dimension using the Fourth Wall Breaker, leaving Ford Car and G stuck in there, but using an alternative timeline, Ford Car gets back in time to the ship and sail to Club Penguin with Link. G gets back in time to the dance competition with Dancing Penguin, but they leave and destroy the first timeline with the help of Rookie. Ford Car brings Link to the HQ, and G sentences him to do one month of communitary service. In the last scene of the season, G tells Ford Car, Link and Dancing Penguin about their next target: Darktan. Season 2 Season 2 of Ford Car and Link was still considered a comedy, but at the same time was more of an action series. It takes place about a month after the end of Season 1 and Link has now sided with Ford Car. Darktan has now moved from a minor character to the main villian (except in the last few episodes) and Metal Explorer is introduced as Darktan's right hand bot(he appeared in one Season 1 episode but had a very minor role). Dancing Penguin was also taken off the cast and it's unknown if he'll return. * Episode 1: Enemies Turn Friends, Part 1 - After capturing Link, Ford Car receives a 5 million coin reward. Link is forced to do communitary service. Ford Car becomes president of Club Penguin City. G goes on a hunt to find Darktan. One month later, Link's communitary service ends and he becomes friends with Ford Car. Meanwhile, G finds out where Darktan is located. * Episode 2: Enemies Turn Friends, Part 2 - G finds Darktan, but gets captured by his army and taken to the Darktonian Realm. Now, Ford Car and Link must work together to find G. In the end, they defeat Darktan's army and save the scientist. * Episode 3: The great Penguin Kart Race - Ford Car and Link enter in a race against Darktan and Metal Explorer to see who will be the new president of Club Penguin City. Metal Explorer tries to cheat so him and Darktan will win, but Link stops him and in the end Ford Car keeps his position as president. * Episode 4: Bolts for brains - Metal Explorer accidently gets his head stuck in Darktan's brain washing machine (wich he actually bought from Doctor Aye-Que) while it's on. Suprisingly when he gets out of it, he becomes much smarter and comes up with ideas to capture Ford Car and Link. Now using the products advertised by Billy Mays, Ford Car and Link must stop the now much smarter robot. * Episode 5: It's a stone Link - While trying to teach a couple of young Chicks organization and teamwork, Link show Ford Car a football he made, only to be told that it's a stone and that he didn't make it. Eventually after they finish arguing they decide to use football to teach the Chicks organization and Teamwork. Unfortunatley Link is captured by Metal Explorer to draw Ford Car and G to the Darktonian Realm. With Darktan being asleep, Metal Explorer says that he'll only release Link and let them go if they win a game of football against some Jock Penguins (they are on no ones side, they just want to play football). Despite being outnumbered, Ford Car and G manage to beat the Jock Penguins and they escape with Link. * Episode 6: The Great Darktonian Prison Break - In a attempt to drive Ford Car and Link to the Darktonian Realm, Darktan captures Tails6000, Mabel, The Antics Bros, Barkjon, Happyface, and several other penguins and puffles. Now using costumes, Oxipie, and G's inventions, the two penguins must save the captured citizens and stop Darktan. Special guest stars, The Madagascar Penguins. * Episode 7: You're too slow - G presents Ford Car and Link with his new Snailtron 3000. He plans to turn Darktan and his minions into snails until they learn their lesson in order to prevent a war. After all agreeing on it they set out to the Darktonian Realm and G attempts to fire it at Darktan. Unfortunatley, Metal Explorer jumps up and points the machine in the direction of Ford Car and Link right before it fires, thus turning them into Snails. They try to escape, but being to slow they are captured by Darktan, and G is tied up outside the castle. Fortunatley G escapes and reverses his machine so the two friends are turned back into penguins. Once again being fast enough to escape, the two run back to the nearest town with G. * Episode 8: Hide and Seek Extreme! - Tails6000 creates a big game of Hide 'n' Seek and invites everyone to play. Ford Car is in it and at first he notices everyone is at base, so he asks G to make a pair of goggles that help him find everyone. All of his friends are busy so he teams up with Link to find the others. They make Explorer it and then the three are in a metal bush storing snacks and ruining Explorer's count by Tails saying 24, 25, 26 and making Explorer go to 27. After the bush explodes of a shaken soda fight, they take it to the max by hiding in pictures, a fish bowl and even a TV screen! And then the trio make it to home tree and then they break the tree. Tails talks about them being on the tree and thus making Ford Car and Link squished. * Episode 9: Backward Step - Ford Car and Link are drinking banana milkshakes when a rift in time opens up and sends them to an alternate universe where time is going backwards. Old penguins are turning into eggs and technology is slowly being destroyed. Kwiksilver happens to be there at the time and the trio must find a way to set things right. They find an abandoned TARDIS that is being used to change time and disconnect it, setting things right. Kwiksilver, Ford Car, and Link walk into the TARDIS, but it dematerializes before they can get out. Special Guest Star, Kwiksilver. * Episode 10: Penghis Power - Judge Xavier goes on vacation, leaving a tougher judge. Penghis Khan is arrested for assault with fish. He bribes the krytocracy with Ditto, but bribery is also illegal. Penghis is sent to jail. Meanwhile, A Ford Car imitator trying to ruin the real one's career catches Link, and they both ended in the Hot Snow, due to Link stealing Penghis' fish to whack him. Link is sentenced to a day, but no community service. Penghis breaks out with Link, the imitator, and the Pengolian ruler and former criminal escaping. Xavier returns, being scared by bribery, making things normal. * Episode 11: Metal Explorer Menace - Darktan borrows a giant robot from Doctor Aye-Que and makes some adjustments to it. He builds a small room inside it's head and places Metal Explorer inside it. The robot then realises his movements affect the giant robot's movements and then Darktan orders him to retrieve the Master Gem. Later Ford Car and Link ees the large robot rampaging across a small city. Link jumps up to stop him, but is simply slapped all the way across the city. Later the robot retrieves the Gem and heads back to the Darktonian Realm. When he arrives there, Ford Car and Link jump out with a whole bunch off drills and take the robot apart. They then run off with the Gem and return it to Angel Island. * Episode 12: Ford Car and Link at the Games - Tails is furious with Darktan for calling his weapons nothing, and challenges him to The Games. Darktan chooses Metal Explorer, and Manny Peng for his team, and Tails Manages to convince Ford Car and Link to be on his. Soon the three find themselves competing in the Darktonian Arena, and find out by the announcer that if Tail's team looses they'll have to be prisoners in the Darktonian Realm forever. Now the three must win the games, or else be forced to scrub floors forever. * Episode 13: Surprise Darktan, Surprise World! - During the games, Xary, the announcer, says that there can be only three events: Running 100m Freestyle, Swimming Freestyle 100m and Skeet, a shooting game and that it'll be run via a Best of Three. First up, it's Ford Car V. Metal Explorer in the 100m Running. Metal cheats, causing him to win. Next up: Manny Peng VS. Link in the Swimming. Link cheats by throwing away Manny's nappies, but Manny had to race using Xary's spare underwear. Manny wasn't happy about it and this caused him to loose. Next up: Darktan VS. Tails6000 in Skeet. Tails goes first and hits 78 plats. When Darktan plays, he scores 78 and was about to hit a plate until one of Darktan's troops say "Hey! We got Luce. Wait, we lost her". Times up and the winners are Tails, Link and Ford Car. However, Darktan would not let the three out of the Darktonian Realm and the chase is on. * Episode 14: Hannah Failtannah - Another April Fools Joke Episode featuring Hannah Montanah. Link goes out with his girlfriend to a rock concert, but he dosen't realise it's the horrible singer playing until after he arrives. He's now forced to listen to hours of her singing. In the end he calls Ford Car to pick him up in a helicopter. * Episode 15: Vote Headcrab - Ford Car and Link are out on vacation to the United Penguin's Republic. Little do they know, it's voting time there. (It's a democracy after all.) Ford Car and Link look at the parties. Either it's The Leader or a new, odd party, the Headcrab Party, which promises Headcrabs for the working penguin. Early polls show the Headcrabs are in the lead, much to Johnny Darko's dismay. He feels that he needs "some thing awesome" to win. He bought some sort of robot armour. He wins in the final vote. He starts terrorizing the the Republic due to the power goning to his head. Now Ford Car and Link must knock sense into him. * Episode 16: Taking it to the Xtreme - Ford Car and Link go to Explorer's igloo to walk Mabel for him. Unfortunatley a strange penguin who looks a little like Speeddasher confronts them. He wears the uniform of the MMK but he bears a huge red X on his forehead. He is trying to get a cage, but Ford Car and Link stop him. Later they report their findings to G. Season 3 Season 3 of Ford Car and Link aired in the Summer. Darktan and Metal Explorer leave the show as Dancing Penguin joins the main cast. Now Ford Car and Link's friendship is tested when the X-Virus attacks Antactica. * Episode 1: Attack of the X Part 1 - News about the X-Virus airs throughout the USA, and G sends Ford Car and Link to investigate. After 2 hours of investigating they find nothing and decide to head back, only to be confronted by Darktan X. The clone captures them for a upcoming expiriment it's master has planned (the enemy is never shown, but his voice is raspy and it comes from a large crystal ball). * Episode 2: Attack of the X Part 2 - Ford Car and Link have mysteriously disapeared, and members of the PSA are searching for them everywhere. However G thinks they're searching for them in all the wrong places and decides to use his scanner to track them. Meanwhile the two are placed into a machine that is said to infect them with something called the X Virus. * Episode 3: Attack of the X Part 3 - Just before Ford Car and Link become infected, what looks like Professor Shroomsky breaks the machine open with heat vision. Stepping out into the dim light, they realize that this "Shroomsky" has fangs and is a darker color, among other things (such as a glowing red X gloating above them). The creature explains to them about the X-Virus, and they escape with the help of their newfound friend. Special Guest Star, Shroomsky X as himself. * Episode 4: Fed Up with FredX - Ford Car and Link invite G and Shroomsky X to a party in order to thank both of them in saving them from the X Virus. However, just before they start eating cake, a massive explosion is heard, where an odd looking version of Fred 676, in full academic regalia, is glaring. Shroomsky X immediantly informs them of the villain, and after G is captured, and Shroomsky X left, it is up to Ford Car and Link to save him. Soon they save him but more clones are being made. As the period of peace comes to an end, the two realise that this may be something even they can't stop. Special Guest Stars, Shroomsky X as himself, and Fred 676 as FredX. * Episode 5: Dancing Done For Part 1 - When Ford Car is just having a normal day, his brother Dancing Penguin starts turning evil, and they must go to Darktan and force him to give a cure. G said Dancing Penguin has turned evil when Darktan took him over night, used a machine, then put him in bed. * Episode 6: Dancing Done For Part 2 - Dancing Penguin is on the lose! Ford Car got he cure, but he must capture Dancing Penguin and give it to him. Once that was done, the evil Penguins are planning their next move. * Episode 7: Dancing Done for Part 3 - The evil Penguins are on the rise and there's only one who can stop them. Ford Car. Meanwhile, Link is helping Willy the Penguin with his janitor job at The Penguin Academy. Special Guest Stars, Willy the Penguin as himself and Ninjinian as himself. * Episode 8: Dancing Done for Part 4 - Link and Willy the Penguin find a note that leads to the location of the evil Penguins. Meanwhile, Ford Car finds Dancing Penguin and cures him, saving his life. The four then meet with G at the PSA to plan how they'll capture the evil penguins, but when they get to the Penguin University the evil penguins had already escaped in a hot air ballon! Later, they plan their next move at the PSA. Special Guest Stars, Willy the Penguin as himself and Ninjinian as himself. * Episode 9: It's a Big Job Part 1 - Ford Car and Link just want to relax after doing so much this season (Link even pointed out that the animator's hands got tired last episode). But then a virus starts mutating all the penguins in the USA, it's up to Ford Car and Link (and also Explorer, Fred, Tails6000, and Willy the Penguin) to stop it before it gets out of hand. Special Guest Stars,Willy the Penguin as himself. * Episode 10: It's a Big Job Part 2 - The virus has now consumed The Antics Brothers, Link, and Ford Car. It's now up to Tails and Willy to stop the virus from consuming the rest of the unaffected. Special Guest Stars, Willy the Penguin as himself. * Episode 11: It's a Big Job Part 3 - Tails and Willy go to the Darktonian Realm, where the virus started, but Darktan and his minions aren't there, and Tails gets infected. Willy is left to stop the virus before it gets to the sole survivor. Him. Special Guest Stars, Willy the Penguin as himself. * Episode 12: It's a Big Job Part 4 - In this 50th episode milestone, Willy gets partially infected, but Ninjinian arrives from UnitedTerra just in time with an antidote, (since he's the cookie master, he was protected) and Ninjinian and Willy get everyone back to normal, but they still wonder where the virus came from. Special Guest Stars, Willy the Penguin as himself, Ninjinian as himself, Explorer as himself, Fred as himself. * Episode 15: The Beginning of the End Part 1 - It's been three weeks since the X-Virus has been spotted in the USA, but when Ford Car doesn't come back from a hiking trip, Link begins to suspect something. * Episode 16: The Beginning of the End Part 2 - Season 3 finale. Link has recruited three other penguins to help him search for Ford Car. (Tails, Willy, and Explorer). Season 4 Season 4 will be airing in the fall. Season 4 will be focusing on the random adventures of Ford Car and Link. * Episode 1: R&R (The Musical) - Ford Car and Link finally get their well-deserved rest and relaxation but soon a bunch of musical penguins decide to disrupt them and have a musical adventure. (Much to the annoyance to Ford Car and Link) * Episode 2: Janitoral positions - Ford Car decides to pay a visit to the students at the Penguin Academy and their resident janitor. Special Guest Star, Willy the Penguin. (Note that Willy became a regular cast member after this episode) (Absent: Spy Guy Pers as Link) * Episode 3: Black Tornado Of Doom - Each of the heroes start being sucked in a Black Tornado, One by one being eliminated by it. The only way to save the world from being sucked in the tornado. (Absence: Willy the Penguin.) Season Collections Season collections include all the episodes from that certain Season and also have cool bonus features. Season 1 Complete Collection: Features all the episdoes from Season 1, Behind the scenes look, interviews with the creators and actors, plus a Furry Flats music video. Season 2 Complete Collection: Hasn't been released yet. Seaspn 3 Complete Collection: All epsidoes from Season 3, A look at the effects, And a sneak peek of Season 4! Also the episodes contain scenes not on tv! And a an extra Episode NOT on TV, and a short (Not Real) Episode on how to make your own show! Thats alot! Reception Ford Car and Link has recieived mostly positive reviews. A rating company by the name of Rotten Fish gave Ford Car and Link a 95% rating, saying that with was almost as exciting as it was funny. Fred's students gave the show a rating of 89.3% saying that it covers the history of villians in the USA very well. Penghis Khan rated the show 1,000%! He said he absolutley loved the episode "Pengolia's Deadliest" as it showed his Imperial PWNAGE! Triskelle rated it 10/10. He said it always brings out his chickish side in him, except they didnt have TV when he was a chick. Alex12345a rated it 9.5/10. MAI magazines rated ranging from 9/10 to 10/10 and the most extreme cases, 10.1/10. However not all reviews were positive. Lobelia Sackville said that this series was horrible. She claimed that the animation, and voice acting were horrible. However no one really cares about what she thinks, and it's popularity didn't lower very much at all. Trivia * Ford Car and Link is a parody of various cartoons such as Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and in a few ways Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * Tails6000 was at first Darktan, but has been recasted as himself in the series. * Suprisingly, Ford Car, Tails6000, and Link like this series. They watch it every Friday. * They are making a spin-off of the series called Adventures of Tails6000 * Season 2 episode & Your Too Slow! was used as Tails6000's side taunt in Super Sapie Bros. Brawl Internal Links * Ford Car * Link Category:Sitcoms Category:Items